owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AquilaeAltair/OnS theories. First theory - Cross shaped daggers.
Well, as you might recall, in chapter 67 and 68, after Yu managed to save an Angel, a dagger popped out of his chest. Meanwhile, Saito himself had two. But who else has this dagger? Of course, Mahiru. But what’s the function of this object? Have you noticed who has the daggers Saito had? Easy, that’s Yuichiro Hyakuya at the end of chapter 77. As you saw, Yu had two long spears on his back. But if you zoom the image, you can see the small dagger turned into a spear. This dagger, allows the person to recover their memories. Also, it allows the person to not lose their memories or essence. This is a mayor spoiler for those who aren’t aware of the newest light novel but Saito himself threw a dagger to Mahiru. This dagger entered in Mahiru’s neck but it allowed Mahiru to not forget who she was, what she did, and what she was aiming for. And this is the sole reason why Mahiru teases Guren, remembers that she killed Guren’s friends and why she ended the world along with Guren. Now, in the case of Yuichiro Hyakuya, these two daggers are working for two reasons. The first one, is to make Asuramaru remember who he was and what happened to him after he became a demon. Therefore he’ll remember his sister, his past and everything he lived. The second dagger might allow Yu to finally recover all his lost memories and finally erase the altered ones that were made in the Hyakuya Sect while they were experimenting with him. There’s a high possibility that he might remember his past life but at the same time, this dagger will allow Yu to not be influenced by Sika Madu, because the first Yu had empty eyes as he were hypnotized. Therefore, there’s a high chance he’ll find a way to resist and fight back. Now, who else has a dagger in possession? Yes our loved vampire, Ferid Bathory. But in his current state, he has no legs, no arms and he’s literally a living head with torso. It seems like Sika Madu enjoys slaughtering Ferid since it’s the third time he does it. The first one being in chapter 61. The second time being chapter 76 and finally chapter 77. Now, do you wonder why Crowley Eusford didn’t appear in the recent chapter? There’s a high chance that Crowley might be badly injured but will be able to stab Shinoa with the only dagger left. Which will allow them to have a limited amout of time to kick Shikama Doji out of Shinoa’s body. But how will this work if Shikama Doji is currently possessing Shinoa and has all his memories? Well, the reason is simple. Shikama Doji once stated in the light novel that Shinoa is a reflection of himself. This is because Shinoa asked him once why he knew what she was thinking. Which the mentioned only replied with: -That’s because you are me. In general, all the demons we’ve met so far are the reflection of human’s negative energy or bad memories. But in this case Shinoa is like the human reflection of Sika Madu. We could say that Sika Madu is on his original body again but Shinoa is like the counterpart of that body. What do you think? Category:Blog Posts